


A Letter For Alex

by raw_sausig (crystal_gay)



Category: Original Work
Genre: TW: Pet Death, Tribute to animal, Tribute to pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_gay/pseuds/raw_sausig





	A Letter For Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bird_birdman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_birdman/gifts).



…

Hi, everyone.

You know me as Crys or Alex, depending on who you are. Unfortunately, I have bad news for you.

My best friend’s bird has unfortunately passed. Her name was Alex, and yes, she was a sassy little shit. But she was loved so much. She was loved to bits, and I don’t know what a world without her is going to be like for my friend. I’ve met Alex many a time before in real life. She was, to say the least, chaotic. She’d hide in shirts, fight with his other bird, and she’d chew on posters. Yeah, she was a little shit. But she was the most wonderful and adorable little shit I’ve ever met in my life, and I hope she rests easy now. If you are in contact with said friend, if you want to offer condolences you may, but please don’t blame him. He couldn’t have known what would happen to Alex. I think he needs to be reminded of that too. I may go on hiatus for a bit as I process because Alex… I loved her a lot too, even though I didn’t get to see her often. Even if I was afraid of her, even if I shied away whenever she flew near me… I loved her so much. And it’s so hard to put into words how much this bird meant to the people and other birds in her life. So, Alex, if you’re reading this, I hope you’re resting well. I promise that I’ll take care of him.

-Crystal/Alex

...


End file.
